SHIELD Snooker Night
by and-white-sunshine
Summary: A modern-AU in which Howard Stark and Peggy Carter own a bar called SHIELD together, and Dottie Underwood is a hustler of sorts. Paragraphs switch between Dottie's and Peggy's perspectives while remaining 1st person. Peggy x Dottie/Carterwood.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back with something new. If you haven't already seen it on AO3, here it is. This is a completely separate story from my last two: Under Carter and Carter Would, and it is a modern AU. So, Dottie and Peggy may seem different, out of character, or just softer in general, because they haven't gone through literal wars and haven't been subjected to the things 1940's Dottie and Peggy were. I'm hoping it'll receive the same enthusiasm as they did though. Enjoy! :)

(I posted it on AO3 first as part of a challenge on Tumblr, where you can find me under the same username - I didn't forget you all!)

* * *

Dottie Underwood, whose name was not truly hers, stood in front of a mirror in her apartment one June Friday night. She was a woman whose feet barely touched the ground, and whose place of origin was Russia. She came to America seeking a life away from her dirt-poor family. Once she was no longer able to spend every spare hour alone she could studying languages, she got together every penny she had and headed West. France was her first choice, but why stop there? She mastered the art of changing her entire person to match each situation and worked for a year, successfully blending into the French crowd. Her next stop was England, where she worked on her English tirelessly, having studied the language already. Once able to differentiate between accents and use them herself, she began working with a man who showed her how to get things easier in life. She took his advice, and robbed him blind, pinning the blame on someone else before heading further West, to America. Set with a pretty penny in her pocket, she bought herself an apartment in New York City and began working the nightlife there. She made a living out of flirting her way into men and women's wallets, pickpocketing, and tricking. She was only twenty five.

Tonight she was going to use her blonde hair and pretty face to her advantage. Many were quick to put her down as some ditsy young thing from the middle of nowhere here in the exciting city to make it big. Though blonde and beautiful, she was anything but stupid. She had been passing through Brooklyn when she saw a bar called SHIELD. She also saw them advertising a Shield Snooker Night. She smiled at her reflection, applying a dark pink lipstick. If England taught her anything, it was how to win a game of snooker. Perfume applied, keys, phone, lipstick, and purse in bag, she headed out.

"Howard, you can't spend every night out there flirting with everything with a pulse." Said Margaret Carter, her forehead resting in her palm as she scanned the finances. Howard raised an eyebrow, "Now that was just rude. You're handling it, Peg. Besides, who came up with this Snooker night? I have to go out and make sure it's running smoothly. It's SHIELD's first event night!" Peggy glared at him, before standing up, "I'm going out for once!" She said firmly. "I bloody well deserve a night off." Howard slapped her on the back, "Right you do! Glad you're joinin' us." She rolled her eyes at him and walked downstairs where the music could be heard. She pushed open the staff only door and was out in the club itself. People were inside already drinking and dancing, a number of guys playing snooker in the next room. She caught the eye of a pretty blonde wearing a light pink figure hugging dress, bent over the table, giggling and struggling to use her cue. There was plenty to see, and Peggy had to tear her eyes away, not that any of the men in there were bothering. All eyes were on her. Bets were being placed and Peggy felt sorry for her. She surely didn't stand a chance. She walked away, satisfied Snooker Night was working out and almost walked into Angie, their fiery American-Italian waitress. She wore a navy blue pair of trousers, and a fitted white shirt. Her honey brown hair was long and curled, pinned back a little out of her face, and her large lips were ruby red. "Oh hey English! Wasn't expectin' to see you down here." She said casually, carrying a tray of empty glasses to be cleaned. Peggy smiled, "Thought I deserved a night off for once." Angie grinned, "Good. It'd sure be nice to see you here more often!" the waitress threw her a wink before heading into the kitchen. Peggy headed over to the bar, "How are things over here, Mister Jarvis?" Edwin Jarvis straightened up from where he was putting away clean glasses. "Excellent, Miss Carter." They both sniggered a little.

Because they were both English, it was sort of an inside joke to be formal with each other and refer to each other using their titles, rather than first names. He wore a navy blue waistcoat and white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, a long slim navy blue tie, and navy blue trousers. Howard and Peggy both agreed to a blue uniform. Peggy herself was wearing an open blue jacket, white shirt, and fitted blue trousers. Like Angie, her lips were painted a classic shade of red. Her chestnut hair rested just below her shoulders and was styled straight and sleek. When a large group came in, she helped Jarvis keep up with the drinks. Howard came downstairs, dressed to the nines as always. A fitted black shirt, white pants and a white jacket. He smiled and winked at the first woman he saw before getting himself a drink and heading to the snooker room, answering his ringing phone and talking in a very animated fashion. Jarvis and Peggy threw each other a look before continuing mixing drinks.

Dottie jumped, upon getting her last ball in the pocket. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, as though she had no idea what she had been doing the whole time. The guy she was against threw his hands up in confusion before giving her the money he had bet. "Beginner's luck." He grunted before leaving. She caught the eye of a man in a white suit, who seemed to freeze upon seeing her. A smirk grew on his moustached face and he hung up on whoever he was calling before slipping his phone into his inside pocket and approaching her. Dottie held his gaze confident as ever, slowly smiling at him, twirling a loose blonde curl around her finger.

Peggy entered the snooker room and watched a confused Howard actually lose against the pretty blonde. She raised a pair of neat dark eyebrows, she too, was shocked. Though, unable to keep her eyes from wandering to the blonde's rather perk chest, she could see why Howard would have been distracted. She stood up straight, smiling pleasantly at Howard, as she collected her money. She managed to find Peggy across the room, and they locked eyes for a moment. She looked like she was ready to take off, leaving some disgruntled patrons behind. The way she smirked and suddenly seemed to pull herself together was admirable, she appeared smarter within seconds. Peggy's mouth opened slightly, "Ah." She said, grinning. She knew exactly what was going on here.

Dottie was about to tuck the money she just won into her purse and make a run for it, when there was a cheer. She almost rolled her eyes she had just wrapped an elastic band around the wad of cash. The brunette she spotted earlier made her way towards Dottie, and Dottie braced herself. "You ready for another round?" She asked, rolling her shirt sleeves up. Dottie raised her eyebrows, this woman was English. Dottie smiled brightly, "Oh wow, England, right? I've never met anyone from there!" She chirped, placing a hand on her chest. The brunette raised an eyebrow, before counting out some money, "No need for the act around me." She placed fifty dollars on the table, "I know exactly what you're doing." She said, looking back at Dottie. Dottie smirked, looking the admittedly attractive brunette up and down. How fun. "Alright. Let's go." Dottie said, her blue eyes meeting the other woman's brown. "Hey, Peggy, you sure? This one doesn't play around." Howard said, looking over at Dottie, unable to resist smiling at her. He frowned and quickly shook himself out of it. Dottie looked over at the brunette, so this was Peggy Carter. She had read up on the owners of the establishment. Howard had no problem plastering his pictures all over the website, but Peggy on the other hand had remained quite incognito. Peggy rolled her eyes at him, and Dottie watched, she watched her every move. "Howard I know what I'm doing. Don't worry." Dottie's eyes landed on Peggy's full red lips and she watched them move as she talked. She tilted her head slightly, silently mimicking certain words Peggy said. She wasn't entirely sure what the sudden fascination was about, this was just another mark. She realised Peggy had stopped talking and was watching her expectantly, "Well?" She asked.

Peggy had caught the blonde staring at her mouth with such interest that she would have blushed, were she not so focused on the matter at hand. Winning back her patron's money. The mysery conwoman let Peggy take the first go, and Peggy immediately knew why. She was going to watch her with the same intensity as before and learn how Peggy handled herself, and learn her strengths and weaknesses. Peggy decided to play the blonde at her own game. She was smart about it though, subtle, too obvious and the other woman would see right through her. It was tense, the men watching them both interact. There was a strange amount of prolonged eye contact; the two couldn't seem to help themselves from watching the other's reaction. Peggy didn't think she had ever played a game so much like her life depended on winning. She played it slowly at first, letting the blonde gain confidence, before swiping the rug from under her feet and taking over completely. The room erupted into cheers and celebration when Peggy smiled and placed the cue down on the table. She had just won. The genuine look of surprise and wide blue eyes was almost too much for her to handle.

The woman approached her, her surprise seeming to turn into admiration. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed Peggy. There you are. Fair and square." She said, passing her the cash back. Peggy took it, her mind scrambling slightly at the way she said her name. "What's your name?" She asked. The blonde sucked in her cheeks very slightly for a moment as she stared right into Peggy's soul, "That doesn't really matter." She responded. God those cheekbones were to die for. Peggy cleared her throat, "I want to know whose arse I just kicked, that's all." She said, raising her head slightly, as if trying to meet the other woman's height. The taller woman smirked and averted her gaze before looking back at Peggy, "I'm Dottie Underwood." Said Dottie. Peggy nodded and watched Dottie collect her bag and exit the room in quick long strides.

She looked down at the wad of cash Dottie had given her and she flicked through it, her jaw dropping. After the first note, it was all filler. She dropped it and ran out to the street, looking around, "Dottie?" She called, clenching her fists. A cab drove past and she caught the person in the back seat, whose window was rolled right down purposefully. Dottie gave Peggy little salute and wink before disappearing off into the summer night. Peggy swore and kicked a can on the pavement. She would find this Dottie Underwood again.

Dottie unlocked the door to her apartment, what a fun night! She headed inside, closing the door behind her taking out the cash and dropping her bag on the rather unused couch. She headed to her safe and deposited the money into it. Inside of the safe were also fake IDs and other fake documents containing the names of other aliases. She closed it, listening to the lock click into place before sauntering to the glossy kitchen. She selected the single glass she owned and cleaned it thoroughly before filling it with water and leaning back against the counter. Dottie Underwood was not one for possessions despite all the money she had collected over the years. Perhaps some red roses would look good on that black table though, she thought, tilting her head. Speaking of the colour red, her thoughts flew to Peggy Carter. She lowered the glass from her lips, it was a shame she wouldn't see her again. She couldn't recall having ever met someone like Peggy, she had managed to outsmart Dottie, not that Dottie would ever admit to it. She was impressive, really. And she didn't seem to underestimate Dottie like every single person before her. The blonde drained her glass and cleaned it, before leaving it on the draining board, which also held one plate and a single knife, fork and spoon set. It was an ode to Dottie's solitude.

She headed into her bedroom, slipped off her dress and stripped herself of underwear, changing into a short black satin nightgown. She cleaned off her makeup and washed her face in the en-suite before switching off all lights, getting into bed and lying awake, only finally falling asleep after another hour.

It was another month before she saw Peggy Carter again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another month before Peggy saw Dottie Underwood again.

When she did it was in a women's bar, to her surprise. Peggy wasn't usually the type to go out, leaving her own club behind, but Howard practically locked her out and wasn't letting her back in until she had some "real fun". She could have beaten the man. Peggy wasn't really made for having the fun, rather just creating it for others, so she stood alone at the bar, watching the other women dance, wondering how they threw all inhibition away for the night so easily. She turned to see Dottie Underwood enter, a picture in a very well fitted black dress, her nails lips, shoes and clutch bag, deep red. Her blonde hair was set in smooth, healthy curls which bounced with each stride. Her strong long legs were on show for all the world to take awe at, and Peggy did.

She briefly wondered how smooth they would be if she ran a hand up one, before frowning to herself and shaking herself out of it, having remembered what Dottie did. Dottie spotted her and smiled slowly, approaching her. Peggy had been about to give her a piece of her mind when Dottie came close enough for Peggy to smell her perfume. Her anger seemed to crumble slightly upon realising again just how beautiful the damn woman was up close. "Peggy!" She exhaled, as though greeting an old friend. Peggy's cheeks flared when Dottie leaned in and kissed both, "Dottie." She replied, trying her best to remain impassive. Dottie pulled back and looked at her, "Oh you're not still mad about the other night are you?" She asked sweetly. "It was a month ago." Peggy informed her, Dottie was acting like it was only a few nights ago. The blonde smiled again, "Exactly! Glad we can put it behind us now. Can I buy you a drink?" Peggy's jaw slackened slightly, Dottie was good at this. "No thank you." Said Peggy, stubbornly, looking down at her almost empty glass of whiskey.

Dottie raised her eyebrows, following Peggy's gaze, before grabbing the glass and downing what was left. Peggy stared at her, astonished. Dottie grinned, "Looks like you'll need that drink, Peg." Peggy frowned, "Oh fine." Dottie happily bought her another, as well as a strong cocktail for herself. "So are you here to rob these girls?" Peggy asked, sipping her fresh glass. Dottie let her drinking straw slip out of her mouth and put down her glass, "Actually no. This is my night off. My safe bar, if you will." Peggy nodded meeting eyes with the blonde, "So, you come here often?" Dottie leaned forward a little, her expression playful, "That depends. If I say yes, will I see you in here again after tonight?" Peggy chuckled, looking straight ahead, "I doubt it." She glanced over at Dottie who was pouting, and the Englishwoman raised one eyebrow, "This just isn't really my thing." Dottie pulled away a little, "What, girls who like girls?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, wondering why Peggy would be sitting here if that were the case. "No! No, that is definitely my thing, well, mostly." Peggy said quickly, first of all wondering why she was bothering to make this criminal feel better, and second of all, spotting the gleam in Dottie's gorgeous blue eyes as soon as those words left her mouth.

"It's just that I'm not one to...let go, exactly." She continued, nodding towards everyone on the dancefloor. Dottie let out a quiet "Ah." And nodded her head slowly. "So you're boring." She concluded. Peggy immediately looked offended, "Hey! I didn't say- I mean, I'm not boring. It just takes me a little longer I suppose." Peggy told her. Dottie nodded again, "So you're slow?" She teased, laughing at the look she was receiving from Peggy. "I give up." Peggy groaned. "No, no, come on, I'm just teasing." Dottie said apologetically, placing a well manicured hand on Peggy's arm. Peggy looked at the offending hand and then back at Dottie. She drained her glass, and hummed, "Well...buy me another drink, and I may just forgive you." Peggy said, raising her eyebrows momentarily as she spoke. A devilish grin grew on Dottie's face and she drew her hand back, "Consider it done."

Three more strong drinks later and Peggy couldn't believe she was saying it, but she was having fun. Dottie seemed to know exactly what to say and do to bring out the fun side in people. "So, Peggy, you have a special somebody I should watch out for?" She heard Dottie ask. Peggy's mind flew to Steve, an American police officer she had fallen in love with a few years ago and her face darkened slightly. He was killed on the job. She cleared her throat, "No." She answered truthfully. After Steve, she hadn't been ready to date again for quite some time. Peggy drained her glass, and so did Dottie. "Good." Said the other woman. She felt a hand clasp hers and she was pulled away from the bar and onto the dancefloor in seconds. She had been supposed to take Steve dancing, but he died before they could. Since then it had been all about the right partner. Peggy looked bewildered, "Dottie! Dancing..isn't really-" she gave up, Dottie wasn't hearing her in the music. She was lost in it and Peggy watched her, completely enchanted by the sway of her hips and the way she moved, her eyes shut, the coloured lights flickering upon her skin, and that little smile on her face. Peggy couldn't help but smile back, though it quickly disappeared when Dottie opened her eyes and placed her hands on Peggy's shoulders, tracing them down to her hips. Dottie brought her closer and pressed their bodies together. Peggy wanted to protest, but found that she couldn't.

Her face was surely scarlet by now, but she wasn't standing still anymore. She was now moving with Dottie. Her hands first rested on top of Dottie's, before they made their way up slender arms, and to Dottie's shoulders, before eventually draping her arms around Dottie's neck. They were very close, and now Peggy saw how the other women around them did it. She lost restraint, she lost good sense, and she turned around so that her back was against Dottie's front, both still moving in time with the music. Dottie's hands were now resting on Peggy's stomach, her mouth precariously close to Peggy's ear. Peggy lost a little bit of her mind each time Dottie's lips so much as brushed against the tip of her ear. The room was hot, but Dottie's breath was hotter, and soon she felt it tickle the back of her neck when Dottie moved some of Peggy's hair out of the way. She gasped a little when she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her skin. Peggy shut her eyes, oh God, her heart was racing, her pulse drumming throughout her body. Nobody was paying attention to them, everyone in their own world. It certainly felt like she and Dottie were in theirs.

Dottie's hand slid further up, and to Peggy's surprise, it didn't stop at her breast, it instead kept going, right up to her neck. Dottie tilted Peggy's chin up, so that her head fell back onto Dottie's shoulder. Peggy smiled slightly, and actually let her. The kisses were brought around to the side of the Peggy's neck, and to the corner of her jaw. Peggy shivered and hummed a little as Dottie did.

Dottie kept it up before she bit down lightly on the skin of Peggy's neck and she felt her moan. And that was it for Dottie. They were leaving. She took the Englishwoman's hand and pulled her outside, flagging down a cab. They got into the back seat and Dottie gave the address. The two women looked at each other and picked up where they had left off, lips locking with the other's immediately. The cab driver looked in his rear view mirror and smirked, shaking his head, continuing to drive. Once they were out and in the building, Dottie couldn't unlock the door fast enough, it was particularly hard because she was trying to do it behind her back, because Peggy just had to pin her against the door. They almost fell into the room when the lock sprung open and Dottie opened the door. She took her key once they were inside and and shut the door again, leaning against it as she did so. She and Peggy stared at each other, breathing hard, cheeks flaming, eyes hungry.

They moved to each other in unison, and so the battle for dominance began. Dottie was no stranger to another woman's body, and neither was Peggy, it seemed. Dottie felt her back hit cool bedsheets and smiled up at Peggy who was pulling off her dress, having already stripped Dottie of hers on the way in here. Her blue eyes turned almost electric upon seeing what the Englishwoman had to offer, and there was lots to offer. She sat up and pulled the rest of Peggy's dress down for her, planting kisses all over her breasts. She slid down Peggy's bra straps too, continuing to do so, before Peggy unclasped her bra and straddled Dottie, tossing it aside. The blonde took Peggy in her mouth and flicked her tongue against the already erect nipple, lightly sucking as she did so. Peggy's eyes fell shut and she sighed, resting her hands around the back of Dottie's head. Within seconds of Peggy relaxing, Dottie flipped them so that Peggy was now lying down, her back against cool sheets, and Dottie was on top. Peggy raised her eyebrows, "You're strong." Dottie took off her own bra, throwing it to one side, uncaring, "You have no idea." She replied, before leaning forward and hungrily kissing Peggy on those sensual lips of hers. Peggy's eyes were shut and her body was moving against Dottie's hand which had made it's way down.

She slowly came back to earth when she heard something familiar, she opened her eyes and froze, her phone was ringing. "Ignore it." Said Dottie in a low voice. But Peggy wouldn't. She had nearly ignored the phone call when Steve died, nearly. She sat up and went to go fetch her bag. Dottie pushed her hair back from her head, sitting up, and she sighed. What an inconvenience. When Peggy returned she began pulling her clothes back on, causing Dottie to frown, "Really?" Peggy nodded, "Really." Dottie pulled the sheets over herself, it didn't feel right being the only one undressed all of a sudden. Peggy found her clothes around the room and once they were on, she picked up her bag, clearing her throat, "Right, well, um, thanks." Dottie's annoyance seemed to suddenly vanish, and she smiled playfully, "See you later, Peg." She purred. Peggy swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes. See you later." She said before hurrying out. Dottie placed a hand on her forehead, looking around the room, slightly surprised by how far she had been taken in by Peggy Carter. It was probably a good thing she had left, but now she was all hot and bothered for nothing. Dottie's mind wandered to what might have happened if Peggy had stayed and she took care of it herself.

Peggy sat in the back of a cab, both hands in her hair, unsure of what had come over her. She had nearly slept with a woman she had just met. She frowned, a woman who had cheated money from her customers too, at that. She dropped her hands, letting her head fall back against the headrest and stared up out the window at the night sky and the passing headlights. Dottie Underwood, what a woman indeed.

When she got back to SHIELD, Angie and Edwin were just closing up. Angie gave Peggy a quick smile, "You have fun?" She asked. Peggy smoothed down her dress and nodded, "Y-yes. Mostly, yes." Angie raised an eyebrow, grinning, "You alright, English? You seem kind of tense there." Peggy felt her cheeks grow hot, "Don't you have a job to do?" She asked before rushing off. Angie watched her go, her smile fading. She went through the staff only door and trudged upstairs, where Howard was on the phone. He gave Peggy a nod and smile of acknowledgement, listening to the person on the other end speak. Peggy narrowed her eyes and stabbed her index finger at him, "Dead man." She mouthed. His smile fell and he raised his eyebrows.

She collected paperwork and slipped it into a plastic wallet before inserting it into a folder and shoving it into her bag. She checked to make sure she had her keys, phone and purse too before picking up her coat from the back of her chair. "Okay, okay, I'll call you next time, I'm sorry." Said Howard, rolling his eyes before hanging up. "Women, huh?" He groaned. Peggy stared at him blankly, saying nothing and Howard quickly stood up, "E-except you! I mean not that you're a man but..." Peggy shook her head, "Alright, stop." She said impatiently, shutting her eyes and massaging her temple. He looked at her sympathetically, "Was it that bad?" Peggy sighed, opening her eyes and looking at him, "No, actually. But it could have been. Goodnight, Howard." She said before walking out and down the stairs. Howard followed her and stood at the doorway, "Hey, Peg, I'm sorry, okay? Just wanted you to get out some more. It's not nice seein' you all cooped up and stressed out." He said. Peggy paused, not turning to look at him, "Well, thank you for trying." She said, before continuing down, and leaving. Howard watched her, scratching his head, wondering what could have gone so wrong.

As Peggy walked out and along the street, there were heels clicking behind her, "Hey, Peggy, wait up!" Called Angie, hurrying to catch up with the brisk walker. She was still pulling on her black zip up hoodie. Peggy glanced at her, smiling a little, it didn't go with the uniform at all, but it was Angie. "Really, are you okay?" Angie asked, when she had joined Peggy's side, and Peggy nodded, "Yes, thank you Angie." Angie didn't look convinced, "Liar." Peggy pressed her lips together, glad it was only a short walk to her apartment building. While she usually loved Angie's company, she did not love the interrogations. They approached where Peggy lived and slowed down. Angie gently took Peggy's hand in hers, "Hey, Peg, talk to me. You're like a robot sometimes."

Peggy stiffened slightly and looked away, "You remember the woman who came to SHIELD? It was about a month ago, and she tricked everyone into betting against her, knowing she'd win all their money?" Angie nodded, watching her with large teal eyes. "Well I saw her again tonight and I...let myself go. She just had this magnetic energy to her, and I fell right into it. I'd have gone all the way with her if my phone hadn't rang." Peggy said, avoiding the innocent gaze. Angie let go of her hand and forced a laugh, "See? That wasn't so hard! That's not such big deal, Pegs. People do it all the time." Peggy might have tried to believe Angie, if not for the way her voice hollowed at the end of that sentence. She dared to look at her, only to see her normally bright eyes had dulled slightly. This was another reason she hadn't wanted to discuss it. Angie nodded, "Nice talk, see ya tomorrow boss!" Peggy watched her walk off, her steps quicker than usual. They were the steps of someone hurrying to get home so that they could hurt in privacy, Peggy had used it many times.

She sighed and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

SHIELD was closed on Sunday and Monday, so on the following Monday Howard went on his weekly visit to the Pink Flamingo Casino. He took Peggy with him, vowing to buy her drinks and win her some cash as an apology. She wore a well fitting, though modest red dress tonight, her dark hair loosely curled, resting on her shoulder. She entered the Pink Flamingo by Howard's side. He was wearing a simple black suit. He bought drinks; a whiskey for Peggy and a tonic water for himself because he was driving. They headed to a blackjack table to begin. Peggy watched Howard play, and flirt with the card dealer. She sipped her drink and surveyed her surroundings, her eyes landing on the roulette table.

A rather large man was laughing robustly, his arm draped around a blonde dressed in rich blue. Their backs were to her, so Peggy couldn't get a look at her, but they clinked glasses before throwing back shots of what looked like vodka. The blonde leaned into him, laughing and generally flirting. Peggy turned back to her own table, but found it far less interesting, so she kept turning back every now and again. When the next round of shots came, she spilled hers, and he drank his. Another round, and she quickly tossed hers into the fake plant pot, and he drank his. The Englishwoman was amused, she was trying to get him drunk while she remained sober, mostly. They ordered a larger number of shots than before and this time she tilted his head back and began pouring them into his mouth for him. When he bent back that little bit, Peggy caught sight of the blonde and her eyes widened. Dottie Underwood! Well now she really had to keep watching. Three more shots down for the man she was with, and he did the same to her. She had one and pulled away slightly, pointing him back towards the roulette. She wanted to keep a clear head, it seemed. He did as she said and Dottie took the opportunity to turn her attention elsewhere. Peggy blinked and quickly turned away.

Dottie smirked from where she stood. "Too late, Peggy." She murmured, raking her eyes up and down the brunette, remembering how their night went last time they met unexpectedly. That dress looked amazing on her, Dottie wouldn't bother to deny. She felt the arm around her tighten and her attention was brought back to the matter at hand. The gorgeous Peggy Carter would have to wait, she was working right now. His name was Laurence, and his hobbies included money and women. Dottie shared that in common, so they had been getting along nicely, not that he knew about the women part. She had was shaken out of her thoughts when Laurence threw his arms up, whooping and cheering, "We did it baby!" He cried, grabbing her.

Peggy and Howard turned around, hearing the commotion, and Howard smiled, nodding, "That'll be me soon." He said, facing the table again. Peggy frowned at him for a moment, he really didn't remember the beautiful blonde? She shook her head a little and looked back over at Dottie who was being kissed on the mouth quite passionately by her companion. Peggy pressed her lips into a firm line and tried to dodge the numerous waves of jealousy she was feeling. It was completely irrational, she had just met the woman for goodness sake. If she wanted to hang around with men twice her age, that was her business and hers alone. She shut her eyes and turned back around, gritting her teeth a little.

Dottie smiled pleasantly at Laurence, though she actually felt like throwing up. "Good job sweetie." She chirped. They went to go bank the chips and received a good amount of ten thousand dollars. Dottie picked up her bag and they headed out to his car, getting into the back of it. Laurence popped a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, despite him being quite drunk already. Dottie smiled, this would be easier than she thought. She leaned into his side, stroking his chest before she slipped a pill into his drink, and kissed his cheek. He downed the whole thing and was knocked out after another minute. Dottie knocked on the chauffeur window and it rolled down as she picked up the briefcase and opened it up on her lap, counting out a sum, "Four thousand, as promised for your cooperation." She said, handing him the money. This was the price of silence and deniability.

He took it and pulled out a small gun, "Make that five." He said. Dottie moved back a little, surprised, but looking overall unimpressed. "Oh God please! Don't shoot!" She began crying suddenly, begging for her life. He smiled, looking pleased with himself, until Dottie stopped suddenly, her face stone hard. In a matter of seconds he was disarmed, Dottie holding the gun to his head, "I don't know who told you that size didn't matter, but they were wrong." She said. He moved away, as far as he could in a car anyway, "So what were you saying? You were happy with what you were given? Good. Because it's more than you deserve, you little weasel." She snarled, before hitting him across the temple with the butt of the gun, "You try and fuck me over like that ever again and you won't have a head for me to hit. Understood?" She asked, her tone arctic, blue eyes icy. He nodded, "Yes!" He was actually crying, "Yes! I'm sorry." She unloaded the weapon and threw it at him before gathering her things and getting out the car. Just as she got out and the car pulled away hastily, Peggy and Howard exited the casino.

Peggy had wanted to leave as soon as she saw Dottie. She should have known the woman would be here tonight, but what were the chances? "Your friend go home?" Peggy asked. Dottie shrugged coyly, "You could say that." Howard looked between the two women, "Woah Peg, you know this bombshell?" He smiled at Dottie who fluttered her eyelashes at him. "No." Said Peggy. "Yes." Said Dottie. They both frowned at each other, wondering why the other had given another answer. Howard looked between them, this time in confusion, "Right..." he said slowly. "We had a little something going on." Offered Dottie, which earned a glare from Peggy, "Hardly." She said, earning another frown from the blonde. They stared daggers at each other for a moment. "Oh, Peggy, you two were...?" Howard asked. Dottie smiled, "Yeah." She said. "No." Said Peggy at the same time. The Englishwoman pinched the bridge of her nose and led Howard away, "Alright, look, we nearly did. But we didn't." She said, dropping her voice to a whisper. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dottie, "Why the hell not?" Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "I give up!" She cried, throwing her arms up and walking away.

Howard looked back at Dottie and gave her a quick wave before chasing his friend, "Hey, Peg. Peg! Come on. Do you even have her number? You can't just let a girl like that go!" Peggy groaned audibly, "She's a thief, Howard." He chuckled, "Oh yeah, she stole my heart alright." Peggy rolled her eyes and kept walking. "I promise I'll try and be good." Said Dottie, who was following them. Peggy spun around to face her, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Dottie flashed a set of perfect white teeth at her, "Now Peggy, where could possibly be better than with you?" She asked. Peggy felt heat rise up her chest and turned around to keep walking, flustered. She got into Howard's car and shut the door before anyone else could talk to her. Howard and Dottie met eyes. "Can I drop you home somewhere or something?" He asked. She nodded, "Thank you." She got into the back and couldn't help but feel amused at the look of disbelief Peggy was giving her from the front seat. Howard got into the driver's side and started up the engine before driving off, ignoring the glare he was recieving from Peggy.

The drive back was silent on Peggy's part, despite Howard and Dottie falling into conversation. They pulled up outside of the building and Howard turned around, "Hey can I get your number?" Dottie stared at him for a second before the corners of her mouth curled up a little, "Only if Peggy agrees to walk me to my door." She said innocently. Howard began rummaging through the glove box before pulling out a notepad and a pen, looking at Peggy hopefully. Peggy looked defeated, "Oh alright." She tutted, opening her door and getting out. Dottie wrote down a fake number for Howard and gave him a little finger waggle of a wave before getting out and going into the building with Peggy. Howard looked pleased with himself and saved her number in his contacts under the name "Casino Blonde". Bombshell Blonde was already taken apparently.

Peggy and Dottie got into the elevator together and rode up to Dottie's floor. When they got to her door, Peggy was ready to turn right back around and go home. "Don't you wanna come in?" Dottie asked, her tone dangerous. "Howard is waiting for me downstairs." Peggy reminded her. "So call him. I'll pay for your cab home." Dottie said, opening her front door, locking eyes with Peggy. "Maybe we can try Saturday night again." She said. Peggy felt it again. That insane attraction that had gotten her into this mess to begin with. She steeled herself, "I don't think so." She said stubbornly. Dottie approached her, her fingers tracing the neckline of Peggy's dress, "We had fun." Peggy swallowed and nodded, "We did." Dottie moved ever so slightly closer, "So what's stopping you?" She asked, pushing some of Peggy's hair behind her ear. Peggy stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer the question, because really, what was stopping her? Dottie moved in closer and kissed her, her hand sliding to the back of Peggy's head, slender fingers threading through curls. Peggy felt herself slipping away again and she kissed Dottie back, hard. Peggy took hold of the briefcase as they moved into Dottie's room, and Dottie threaded the other hand's fingers through Peggy's soft hair. Peggy kicked the door shut on her way in and they moved straight to the bedroom, bodies heating rapidly, kisses intensifying. She threw the briefcase onto the bed and it sprung open.

Peggy pulled away for a moment and looked at it, her eyes widening, "Dottie..." Dottie shook her head bringing Peggy's attention back to her, "Leave it." She said before kissing her again. Peggy pulled away, "A gift from your male friend?" She asked cynically. Dottie shut her eyes, dropping her hands with a sigh, "I deserved it for putting up with him all night." Peggy joined her sigh, her face still flushed from the arousal she had just felt, "Goodnight, Dottie." She said before walking away. The blonde frowned at her, "What is your problem?" Peggy shook her head, sighing, "I loved a very good man once. I won't betray his memory by becoming thick with a thief." Dottie blinked at her, finding her reasoning hard to understand, and deep down, taking slight offence, "Well have fun with that, Pegs." Said Dottie, her sarcasm crystal clear. Peggy studied her for a moment, before heading out, leaving behind a frustrated Dottie Underwood who groaned a little. What kind of a challenge was this woman? It never took this long for her.

Howard put down his phone when Peggy got in the car. "Long goodnight kiss?" He teased. She gritted her teeth and sank down in the seat a little, "Just drive." She growled. Howard did as she said; she looked like she'd kill him if he did anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy dreamt of Dottie that night, and Steve. At the same time. It was very questionable, and she woke up just as questionably turned on. She thought about it all day the next day, unable to shake it from her mind. Not that she was really complaining, it hadn't been awful, quite the opposite. Just maybe a little wrong, morally speaking.

"Hey, Peg, what're you starin' at?" Asked Howard, following Peggy's line of vision to a blank wall and noting her slight red smile. Peggy shook her head, blinking, coming out of her trance, and blushing, "S-sorry, I was-" she choked, and coughed a little bit, "I was miles away, what were you saying?" She asked, shifting in her seat slightly, her pretty face red as a tomato. Howard nodded, "Uh-huh. I was asking if you wouldn't mind depositing some of our profit at the bank for me today. I would do it myself but I gotta make myself look good for a meeting about an investment. Lady on the phone sounded real smooth." Peggy nodded, "Yeah sure." Then she frowned, "What investment?" Howard looked excited, "They wanna see about turning SHIELD into a franchise." He said, his eyes lit up. Peggy's jaw dropped, "What? Howard, weren't you going to tell me? What if I don't want to be franchised? Do I get a say in this?" Howard took her hands, "Peggy, think of all the things we could do! This could be great!" The Englishwoman stared in disbelief, "Bloody hell."

Now Dottie Underwood wasn't just a hustler of sorts. She liked to dip into bigger things too. Once she had a large number to her name, she tried her hand at investment. It was a gamble; but she had spent years amongst gamblers, as well as taking it on herself. So really, this wasn't much different to her. She had last invested in a new hotel-build, and it flourished. She received regular payments and sent some money home to her family anonymously - though they probably knew it was their eldest daughter who had left Russia. She was looking for a new place to improve, and she spoke to a few businesses here and there. None caught her attention properly. And that was when her thoughts turned to SHIELD. She had been there, she knew what the staff and the patrons were like. They were all happy to be there, and it was generally doing very well. Why not open more SHIELD bars around the rest of the city and produce the same result? She spoke to Howard over the phone after finding the contact number for the bar. He seemed very enthusiastic and would tell his partner as soon as she got back. Peggy Carter. Dottie firmly reminded herself that this had nothing to do with Peggy Carter, who only saw her as some lowlife thief. She did not want to do this help Peggy, she was doing this for herself. Thankfully, Howard alone would be attending the meeting, though maybe that wasn't the greatest thing either, given his affinity to women...oh and last night.

She brushed her blonde hair into smooth, soft waves and styled it accordingly before putting on a black pantsuit and picking up her bag and the briefcase containing last night's winnings. She would deposit it before attending her meeting.

"Deposit or withdrawal?" Asked the bank teller. "Deposit please." Said a familiar voice. Peggy's eyes widened slightly and she looked around, spotting the woman a few spaces down. Her eyelids lowered slightly in displeasure. Of course. Her ears seemed to be fine-tuned that that woman's voice. Dottie, sensing someone was looking at her, turned and stared at Peggy, whose face flushed red upon remembering her dream. She quickly looked away and finished what she was doing, and went to walk out quickly. Dottie followed, having, too, finished what she was doing. "Peggy." Dottie said, in way of greeting. Though it wasn't her usual excited breathy tone, it was more reserved today. Peggy wasn't entirely surprised, she had been rude last night. "You look smart." Said Peggy, not looking at her. "I'm meeting a man about an investment." She replied.

Peggy narrowed her eyes, was everyone attending meetings about investments today? She remembered what Howard said about the woman on the phone and she stopped in her tracks, Dottie nearly walking into the back of her. "It's you." Concluded Peggy, spinning to face her. She took a slight step back, having been unaware of how close Dottie was. She looked the blonde up and down properly. She looked very good in that suit. Dottie nodded, her demeanour cool, professional. "It's me." She responded, pretending not to notice the way Peggy was eyeing her up. She must have a thing for well dressed women, she thought. She looked at Peggy properly, "Why?" Peggy asked, meeting Dottie's gaze. "Why not? Your bar does well. I want it to do even better, in return for regular payment. That's how it works. Open more SHIELD bars around New York, franchise it, and-," Dottie clicked her fingers, "there we go." Peggy blinked, Dottie made it sound so easy. "What makes you think I want your money?" Peggy asked. "Listen, Peg, sweetie, this isn't about you." Dottie said, checking the time on her phone, "Anyway, I have somewhere to be. If you'll excuse me..." she said, making her way past Peggy, who watched her confident stride until she turned the corner. Peggy clenched and unclenched her fists, sometimes she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch Dottie, or kiss her, despite how wrong it was.

"Peg, you wouldn't believe who it was I spoke to on the phone. You know, I thought that cool tone was familiar." Said Howard, walking into their office above SHIELD looking a little flustered. Peggy looked up from the computer she had just been typing on, "Let me guess, that blonde hellhound Dottie Underwood?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. That gorgeous blonde hellhound Dottie Underwood, who had not escaped her thoughts all day. He paused, and nodded, "Uh, yeah actually." Peggy looked him up and down with slight distaste, as Howard straightened up his tie and tidied his hair, "And did you both get what you wanted?" Peggy asked bitterly, turning her attention back to her work. "Oh hey Peg, cmon, you don't like the woman anyway. I didn't think you'd be mad." Howard said apologetically. "You're a dog." Peggy replied simply, not looking at him. He approached her, "Peg...", he began. "Oh Howard will you just leave it alone! I don't give a damn." She snapped, glaring at him. He backed off with a nod, and Peggy felt bad. It wasn't as though she liked Dottie. Sure, she was insanely attractive and incredibly charming, but Peggy didn't like her. And she definitely was not jealous.

Dottie was quite satisfied with how the meeting went. Men were so easy to manipulate, she found. She would talk to realtors in the morning and see where she could open more bars, and get into contact with contractors to draw up building plans and so on. She checked her watch, time to go to her safe bar. She took off her jacket and hung it up in her wardrobe, before loosening a few buttons on her white shirt and rolling up the sleeves. She looked in mirror and fingered through her hair, ruffling it up at the top a little for volume. She liked to appear less business-like when going out. Her black heels were fine and were comfortable enough, so she kept those on, as well as the fitted pair of black trousers. Checking she had everything with her and that she looked fine, she headed out.

When she got there, she ordered drinks and sat down, observing the girls tonight. None took her fancy, so it would be a fairly quiet night for her unless she was approached. In that case she could have a little fun. "I hear the meeting went well." Said a southern English voice in her ear. Peggy moved around to the other side of the table and sat down opposite. Dottie looked down at her drink, and back at Peggy before nodding, because it had, she got what she wanted. "He would have said yes without the extra special treatment." Peggy told her, the statement cutting into Dottie slightly. "Well, it doesn't hurt to make sure." She replied, taking a drink, studying Peggy over the rim of the glass. Peggy pressed her lips together for a moment, which tonight were painted their usual red. Dottie thought they looked just tempting. "Does it matter?" Dottie asked her. Peggy looked her straight in the eye, "As it happens, it does. Howard is my friend, and I don't think you should screw him around for your own gain." She said matter-of-factly. "Well, that's one way of putting it, Peg. Howard didn't seem to mind one bit." Dottie retorted, interested by the conversation. Peggy was visibly frustrated, "Yes, well, he wouldn't. Obviously. But I'm asking you not to." Dottie's expression grew amused, which annoyed Peggy further, it seemed. "Is this still about Howard's feelings?" Dottie asked. Peggy stood up suddenly and walked out. Dottie drained her glass and got up, walking after the Englishwoman. Once out, she saw Peggy a few meters ahead, "Peggy?" Dottie called, frowning. Peggy ignored her and continued before turning off. Dottie followed her to where she had turned and her wrist was grabbed, pulling her into an alley.

Peggy threw her back against a wall, pinning her against it. Dottie was in awe, "Peg-?" Peggy interrupted her with a hard kiss, "You don't need to convince Howard anymore." She whispered when their lips parted. Dottie blinked, her blue eyes still surprisingly vibrant in the dark, "But I'm a good for nothing thief. Maybe I do." Dottie said. She heard a low growl escape from Peggy's throat and Peggy kissed her again with more ferocity in way of reply. Peggy had been jealous, Dottie felt it, and she was flattered. The blonde responded and they kept it up, hands wandering, lips grinding and tongues meeting, cheeks flushed and hearts racing. They quickly separated when they heard a whistle somewhere further from inside the alley, and two men stalked up to them. The women made faces of disgust at the same time. "What do we have here?" One asked.

Peggy rolled her eyes; cliché was an understatement. "Can we help you?" She asked, her tone annoyed, having been interrupted. "Sure can." Said one, brandishing a tire iron, looking them up and down. She heard Dottie sigh from beside her.

The men jumped at them and they both took on one each, Peggy throwing hers into the brick wall and punching him as hard as her fists would let her. Peggy had learned a lot from self defence classes about using her natural strength and using the objects around her to take her opponent down. Peggy heard Dottie disarm her guy when the tire iron hit the floor, and she looked over for a second before being punched in the face, momentarily pushing her back. But the man Peggy was fighting was already injured. Peggy was not, so she grabbed a nearby trash can lid and used it like a shield, bashing him with it before hitting him over the head and knocking him out cold. She spun around to see Dottie kicking hers, stretching out one leg and hooking her opponent in the jaw with the side of her heel before punching him and sending him to the ground. Peggy frisbied the trashcan lid to her and Dottie caught it happily, the pair of them listening to the crash as it hit his head. Another one down for the count. She tossed it aside, looking like she hadn't broken a sweat, though she was breathing hard, "Well that was fun." She concluded, somewhat pleased with herself. Peggy nodded, her breathing also somewhat erratic. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" They both asked in unison before pausing and laughing.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Dottie asked once they were at Dottie's apartment. Peggy raised her eyebrows, "Coffee? That seems fairly innocent." Dottie shrugged, "I'm not all evil and sex appeal. A girl needs a break sometimes." Peggy smiled slightly, "Tea, please." Dottie nodded, she should have known, "Let me guess, you're one of those Earl Grey English girls." The blonde said, strolling into the kitchen area. "Are you surprised?" Peggy called, looking around the lounge as she sat down on the sofa. She heard Dottie chuckle a little before answering, "No." There seemed to be no photographs, or anything personal at all, really. She felt some sympathy towards Dottie, guessing it might be something to do with why she was the way she was. Dottie came in with a cup of tea for Peggy and none for herself, "Didn't you want anything?" Peggy asked. Dottie paused, seeming slightly embarrassed for a moment, something which came scarcely for her, "I only own one cup actually." Peggy's jaw dropped, "Dottie, why on earth-? Here!" She tried to give Dottie the cup so that she could have the tea instead. Dottie held up her hands, laughing a little, "It's alright, it's alright! I know to buy more kitchenware for the next time." Peggy set down her cup so that her drink had a chance to cool, "Right you do! I'll be checking to make sure." She said, looking at Dottie, whose expression had softened slightly at the indication Peggy would like to visit her more often. Dottie blinked and seemed to pay attention properly, "You're bruising." Said Dottie. Peggy touched her own face subconsciously, "Not surprised, I got socked in the face getting distracted by your martial arts!" She exclaimed, causing Dottie to smile again. Peggy was slightly scared by how it lit up the room the way it did, Dottie Underwood genuinely smiling was magnificent.

She averted her gaze, "So, do you have any family?" Peggy asked her, looking around again, "You don't seem to keep any photographs on display." Dottie stayed quiet, and Peggy turned her attention back to the other woman, who was staring at her feet. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You don't have to tell me." Said Peggy quickly, and apologetically. "I have two sisters, I'm the oldest." Offered Dottie, looking back up. Peggy smiled, "Ah, how old are they?" Dottie thought for a moment, "By now I think Kseniya is twenty-one, and Sofia is sixteen." She said. "Lovely names. Do you see them often?" Asked Peggy gently, guessing by the way Dottie had to think of their ages, that the answer was no. Dottie shook her head, "No. Not for years now. I send them money every month, though." She replied, her tone becoming rather sombre. Peggy nodded and decided it was time to change the subject. "What are your plans for SHIELD, anyway?" She asked. She felt better about Dottie, having learned she wasn't just conning people out of their money for her own benefit.

Dottie mentally clawed her way back to reality. Her mind had wandered off to her sisters. She forced a smile she was not quite ready to give and perked up her voice, "Well, Peg-" her voice cracked and she stopped. Oh god. She got up and excused herself, heading to the en-suite, Peggy looking on in shock. There, she let herself fall apart quietly. Something she hadn't done in months. Her parents, she did not care for, they had done nothing for her. But her sisters had been her whole life, aside from the constant studying and working to provide for them. And the fact that she had left them and had never returned haunted her each day and night. Dottie had sent no letters along with the money, and had given no phone calls. She couldn't do it. The blonde wiped her eyes and nose, letting out a shaky sigh. She felt guilty. And even now she wasn't doing things right, but perhaps beginning to put money towards legitimate small businesses was a start in the right direction. She had thought about building a girl's school in her hometown too, one which was free for families who could not afford other schools. Dottie did want to be good; the path she had taken had just not been the greatest. The Russian fixed up her appearance and walked out, bumping into Peggy who paused for a moment before a little awkwardly wrapping her arms around Dottie, shocking her slightly. Dottie chuckled weakly to herself, Peggy wasn't good at this either, but she found her effort endearing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said Peggy. Dottie relaxed and slowly hugged her back, "Don't be. It's just not something I ever get to talk about." She felt Peggy's arms tighten in response to this.

Peggy's phone began to ring in the other room and they reluctantly pulled away from each other as Peggy gave Dottie an apologetic look. Dottie acknowledged it, and watched Peggy dash off to go answer her phone. She let out another sigh, placing a neatly manicured hand on her forehead. She suddenly felt stupid for acting so soft. The last thing she needed was for Peggy to become some shoulder to cry on. She was Dottie Underwood for God's sake. She pulled herself together and headed into the lounge to hear Peggy say, "No, I'm not coming back tonight." Peggy turned around and found Dottie's cool blue eyes, and searched for some kind of approval. Dottie gave it to her with a confident smirk. "Yes well, I'm sure you can find it on your own. Goodnight Howard." Said Peggy, before tossing her mobile into her bag, having hung up. "I didn't have sex with him, you know." Dottie told her, grinning. Peggy's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled, "I just ruffled his feathers a little. He probably wasn't going to correct you though." Dottie said. Peggy approached her, "Well that certainly helps." She said, toying with the collar of Dottie's crisp white shirt. Dottie felt her heart begin to pound involuntarily, she was almost certain Peggy could hear it. "And you're not totally selfish with your earnings." She said, grinning. Dottie ran a knuckle down the side of Peggy's face which was bruised, watching the brunette wince ever so slightly, "Oh darling, you have no idea." She exhaled watching the way Peggy's breathing deepened.

They were taking the clothes off of each other in seconds flat, Dottie pushing Peggy down onto the sofa and pulling off the Engliswoman's pants. Peggy leaned forward and began unbuttoning Dottie's pants, kissing her stomach and moving further down as she unzipped them and slid them off, feeling Dottie's hand in her hair. Once she stepped out of her pants, she took back her hand and pressed it to Peggy's throat, pushing her toward the back of the sofa as she straddled her, both of them successfully stripped to their underwear. Dottie felt an arm around her waist, and Peggy flipped them so that Dottie was lying on the sofa, Peggy settled between her legs, kissing the blonde's long neck. Dottie let her head fall back, granting Peggy better access, and sighing as the other woman's hands drew further south, massaging and spreading her thighs. A pleasant sound escaped Dottie's lips when Peggy's hot tongue made it's way across her jaw line. She arched her back when it ran down her body.

Peggy, noting the slight surprised look on Dottie's face when she began to tug down her panties and pull them over and off her legs, Peggy smiled, "What can I say? I'm a giver." Dottie's eyelids fluttered shut and her head fell back against the arm of the chair, "I'm getting that." She sighed, her mouth falling open a little. Her hand found it's way back to Peggy's head and she pushed down, moving against Peggy's mouth a little.

Peggy shut her own eyes, her focus entirely on pleasuring the squirming woman beneath her. She felt Dottie jolt slightly when Peggy's tongue entered her before being followed by a pair of skilled fingers. "Oh...Peg...gy." Dottie moaned quietly, still moving with her. Peggy smiled a little, increasing pressure and speed; she definitely planned to turn up the volume as she went along.

The pair found themselves in the bedroom by the end of the night and were left a heated, tangled mess in the morning. Peggy woke up slowly, the side of Dottie's sleeping face resting on top of her rising and falling chest. Peggy took a deep breath as she came around and studied Dottie with a little smile before leaning back and shutting her eyes again. She heard a small noise escape the other woman as she shifted slightly in her sleep, and it caused a bigger smile to spread on Peggy's face. She moved her head a little so she could see Dottie better and she stroked her blonde hair. Dottie's breathing changed and she too came around slowly, moaning a little. Peggy felt arousal build again just feeling Dottie's naked body move against hers, but she tried to push it aside because she had never seen the other woman look so tranquil.

Dottie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You're still here?" She asked, her voice deep, having just woken up. Peggy frowned, "Of course." Dottie looked at her, sensing the offense she had caused and quickly held up a hand, "No no, sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised is all. People are usually gone before I'm awake." Peggy got up and immediately began getting dressed. "Peg? Hey are you okay?" Dottie asked, her tone sounding a lot more concerned than she would have liked. She listened to the other woman brush her teeth and clean her face in the en-suite. She emerged looking fresh and just as desirable to Dottie. Peggy nodded, "I won't be long, stay put." She said, grabbing her bag and heading out. Dottie wrapped the blankets around herself, frowning, unsure of what had just happened. She fell back onto the bed, both arms over her eyes, a sigh passing her lips. Peggy Carter was a puzzle to work out sometimes.

Soon she heard Peggy come back in, plastic rustling, and some clattering in the kitchen. Dottie sat up again, she had fallen asleep. She headed into the en-suite and had a shower before cleaning her own teeth and drying off. She pulled on a silk robe and tied it up, leaving her hair damp and very curled due to it's getting wet. The smell of cooking hit her nose as she headed through the bedroom and into the kitchen. Dottie raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised, Peggy was making them breakfast. "I bought some plates and things." Said Peggy over her shoulder as she plated up omelettes. Dottie didn't know what to say, it was incredibly kind of her. "Peggy...you didn't have to-," she began helplessly.

Peggy turned around, plates in her hand and took them over to the black dinning table, "Well I did. Sit down." Replied Peggy. "Tea? Coffee?" She asked. Dottie did as she said and took a seat, "Coffee, please." Peggy nodded and poured them both a drink, before bringing over sugar, a teaspoon and milk. Dottie added what she liked in her coffee and watched Peggy add hers before they both tucked in. "I like your hair like that." Said Peggy fondly, taking Dottie by surprise. "Thanks." She replied with a shy smile. They shared a short moment before continuing.

"Plans for today?" Asked Peggy. Dottie shrugged, "I was probably going to come bother you, but I guess I don't need to right now." She said, smirking. Peggy chuckled, "Well I have work tonight. Come visit the bar. Meet the staff. They should know what's going on with SHIELD." Dottie nodded, "I'll do that." They finished their breakfast and talked a while longer before Peggy got ready to leave, "Well I'm going home to go have a shower and change. I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble." She said, heading out of the door, Dottie holding it open for her. Dottie paused, "Thank you, Peg." She said eventually. Peggy's face lit up, "It was nothing. Bye-bye, lovely." She headed off and Dottie watched her, shaking her head with a small smile. It was much more than nothing.


End file.
